Mobile communication terminals, e.g. mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) or the like have developed into computer terminals that offer almost the same functionality as a computer workstation or PC. These mobile terminals include office applications, internet browsers and game platforms, etc.
Many of the presently most advanced mobile communication terminals are operated with a Graphical User Interface (GUI) that resembles the GUIs used in workstations and PCs. However, mobile communication terminals generally lack a pointer device such as a mouse and have a significantly smaller available display area than computer workstations and PCs.
Proper navigation between active windows is sometimes very difficult to provide in usable way without a pointing device.
In a situation where an application on a mobile communication terminal has multiple active windows for asynchronous, simultaneously run tasks, but which terminal does not have enough screen area to adequately show multiple windows at the same time, or even no area to show these windows as buttons. Under these circumstances users sometimes miss the overview of the tasks running on their mobile communication terminal, possibly resulting in a feeling of lack of control.
On advanced mobile terminals devices where data transfer rates are high (3G, EDGE, WLAN) relative to the available memory space a user could easily initiate the simultaneous download of a number of relatively large files, e.g. music files containing all the songs of an album. The total space required for these files may not be available on the terminal and the user may end up having paid for the to be downloaded files and for the data transfer costs in vane.